Irrational
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: A complete series of all of the cullen's fears.... this is what happens when I think too much... things explode. Hope you enjoy! and dont not read this cause of its summary... you should know by now that i suck at these! : THANKS. it could be rated K


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series!

* * *

HOORAH. Okie dokie... so, I have this like, insanely long list of ideas for stories... and im pretty sure that no one has done them before. And even if they have... well, you know i'll make it diffrent anyways. haha. Okay, so I randomly had this idea when I was walking (in the rain) and all of the sudden sun came out and I was in shock... (where I live is EXACTLY like Forks... its evil) And I saw a bee... so i freaked out... and i was holding the twi. director handbook thing and i was like "I wonder what Bella is afraid of..." and it went downhill from there... soooooo I hoope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAHAHA.

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I sat down at the Cullen's kitchen table with a bowl of corn pops. God, these things are good.

"Gooooooooood morning Bellsies!" I heard Alice call.

Geez... cant a human enjoy cereal in a house full of vampires?

"Hey Alice." I said, mouth still full of corn pops.

She was standing behind the tallest chair at the head of the table (reserved for carlisle... not that anyone took advantage of that...), holding something small and silver in her hands.

I stared at it and figured out what she was holding. I dropped my spoon, spilt milk and corn pops everywhere as i dashed under the table.

"smile Bella! You're on the Ali cam!"

"ALICE YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" I shouted, throwing my head up and bumping it on the table.

"ow." I rubbed my head, then peaked up over the table. Since I couldn't see Alice I cautiously got back into my chair and ate what was left of my breakfast.

"Boo!" Alice said, popping out from behind the counter.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"fine. grumpy Mc. grumpy pants." She said, turning off the camera and sitting in the chair next to me.

"You know," Jasper said, coming into the room, "The goal when eating is usually to get the food _inside _your mouth and not all over the floor."

"haha." I fake-laughed.

Alice sighed. "I was filming her and she freaked out."

"Hahaha," Jasper laughed, sitting beside Alice. "What Bella, you afraid of a camera? You know they dont actually suck out your soul right?" **(my sister told me that they did when I was little... still creeps me out.) **

"Yes," I said, dumping my empty bowl into the sink. "They're just.. i dunno."

"S'okay Bella, we've all got fears." Alice said, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Like what?" I asked, surprised. "You guys have _nothing _to be afraid of! You can fight off lions, tigers, bears and bag guys... oh, and not to mention evil vampires and crazy werewolves."

They both laughed.

"Yea, well... I know that Alice and I are afraid of stuff too. But you're the one afraid of cameras and spiders." Jasper said, smirking.

"Oh. Uhm, yea... im afraid of... wait a sec. How'd you know that?!"

"...Edward told me." He mumbled quickly then dashed up the stairs.

I swear i was gonna kill him someday.

"Uhm, Anways..." Alice distracted me before I could hurt anyone (yea right). "You know Jazzy is right. All of us have fears. Well, I dunno if Esme and Carlisle do... but that's their job."

"Right... Alice, this is why you could _never _have kids."

"I _know_!" She said seriously. "I'd have to spend all of my shoe money on them!"

I lay my head on the table. "That's not what I was talking about." I mumbled. Then I looked up. "Hey... so what are you afraid of?"

"Well, that means I have to tell a story. And its a long one."

"Wait, long by _your _standards or by _my _standards?"

"Ok fine. It will take ten minutes. Max."

"Cool. Go."

"Well one time when I was shopping with Jazzy...."

* * *

**Oh yes, I am this cool. I just kinda realised that I dont write Bella as she's written in the book... I write her more as me XD lol. But i guess its okay cause we're similar... or not and im messing everything up lol hahahaha :) Okie dokie. Well, i hope you liked it. Next chapter is pretty much written.. blackberry + ridiculously long/early/stupid school field trip + me= me being bored and scribbling a story on a napkin and random pieces of paper. hahahahaha. Okies, so I hope you liked it! Next chap should be up soon... :) Stay tuuuned !!!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hahaha, cause if u dont how am i supposed to know if its any good?? :) cause it probably sucks lol.) **

**Happy EASTER (kinda) **

**pinkcrayon1101  
**


End file.
